I'm sorry
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: I didn't know. It's not my fault. I didn't know that if I bit a human in my wolf form they would turn into one of us. My pack will never forgive me. Will Bella forgive me? It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt the poor girl, she surprised me. It wasn't my fault. What have I done? What if things had happened differently when Jacob ran away?


**Jacob's POV**

Stupid bloodsucking, filthy, leech! I watched as Edward brought his head back down to her pale neck once more. I saw the blood trickle down her neck. Edward slurped it up, so not to waste any of her blood. His red eyes looked up at me. I couldn't move, I was stuck, unable to run to Bella's side as he drained the life out of her. Finally he lifted his head again and he dropped her and she fell to the ground.

"Now she can't love you" he grinned, wiping Bella's blood from his mouth. Bella stared up at the sky, her eyes lifeless.

* * *

I shot up in bed, my heart racing and my bed soaked in sweat. It had just been a dream, for now. I flung myself out of bed so not to fall asleep again.

My bones ached, they had only been fully healed for a day and it was still a little painful to move around.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face and looked up into the mirror.

My dark eyes stared back at me, dull and lifelessly. I missed Bella.

I headed out to the kitchen, ready to start another pointless day to my pointless life. I could hear dad in the kitchen, banging around in some pots and pans. I headed to the lounge to turn on some tv, but as I sat on the couch I saw the remote on the floor and it was out of my reach. I just looked at it as if my stare would make it magically leap into my hands. It didn't. If that were reality, I would have stared at Bella for as long as it would take.

I noticed junk mail sitting on the table and I picked it up, flicking through the food catalogues. I then noticed some letters on the table and I flicked through them lazily. Bills for dad, more bills, more bills. My eyes then spotted the last letter. All it said was "The Blacks".

I opened it and pulled the letter out. I threw it to the ground, stepping on it as I stormed out. How dare they! What was going through Bella's mind when she sent me an invitation to her wedding with that bloodsucker?! Was it just to torture me?!

I heard my dad calling my name as I stormed out the door, but reason was long gone as I felt my face get hot from anger. I could practically hear myself growling already. My hands were shaking and my heart ached to the core. As soon as my feet were on the natural ground, my body rippled and I felt my clothes rip as I transformed.

I heard Sam, Leah, Seth, Paul and Jarred in my head and I knew they had been waiting for me to find out.

"Forget it Jacob, it isn't worth it" Sam advised.

"She isn't worth it" Leah scoffed and I growled.

"Jacob come over to us" Paul and Jarred both said.

"Jacob?" Seth asked, he was the first one to notice I had begun running as fast as I could into the forest, into nowhere.

I knew they were running to try to catch up to me, but I was too fast, too far in front. I just wanted to run, to get away from it all. I allowed my mind to think about the pain the full-on running way causing, better physical pain then emotional.

I lost track of time and before I knew it, I couldn't hear the voices as loudly. I just kept running.

**A few weeks later**

I trotted along a narrow forest path, my reddish fur tickled as trees brushed through it. I know knew why those crazy monk people got off on meditating.

Since I had left Forks a few weeks ago and had blocked the pack out of my head, I had felt like I was just coming out of a very long, deep and peaceful mediation period.

However, when I was off in God-knows-where, a few hundred miles away, I had the sudden urge to return to Forks. As I slowly made my way back towards my home town I had realised the reason I wanted to go back is because Bella's wedding was in 2 days and I actually wanted to be there for it. I wanted to see her now, on her wedding day, all dolled up and looking beautiful as ever. But most importantly, looking as human as ever. This may be the last time I see her as a human, and I wanted to at least try and change that one last time.

So I had spent all day and all night running as fast as I could to get back to Forks in time. Now I could feel the pack fighting harder at my mind and the area around me felt familiar.

Soon enough I found the boundary of the treaty and I knew I was so close to home, the thought made me feel sick in the stomach. I could tell from the smell that I was on the boundary and that the Cullen's house was a few miles West.

My stomach was in knots, it had been so long since I had done human things. Walking, dressing in clothes, eating with cutlery, all those normal things I hadn't done in so long.

How would Bella react to me showing up? Would she be happy to see me, or would she tell me to leave now that she didn't want me? Would Edward have other blood-suckers keeping an eye out for me so I wouldn't get anywhere near her, so he wouldn't have any competition. I bet he had vampires scattered around the town so they could report back to him if they got wind of me.

In that instant I heard a rustle in a bush a few meters away from me, it was human/vampire sized. My natural instincts kicked in and I dived into the bush, teeth bared.

I was right about it being a person as my teeth dug into an arm. Suddenly there was a high pitched scream as blood flooded into my mouth. But vampires didn't bleed.

I let go of the being and came to a halt. I looked down at the creature I had attacked. It was a girl with brown hair that fell over her pale face. Her eyes were closed as she lay in a puddle of her own blood that was seeping out of her right arm. I could see she was still breathing, though it was jaggered and uneven.

But most importantly, I could hear a heartbeat, a human heartbeat.


End file.
